kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Form
is a Drive Form which appears in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. It uses both of your party members, and consumes four of Sora's Drive Bars. It represents the fusion of Valor Form and Wisdom FormYen Sid's mirror: "An image of you possessing all abilities flows into your mind"., and is obtained when Sora reunites with King Mickey at Hollow Bastion. Mechanics Master Form is the third drive form to be obtained, after Valor and Wisdom Form. Subsequently, it acts like somewhat of a hybrid between the two, with a focus on both magic and strength. When in this form, Sora wields two Keyblades and his magic skills are strengthened: the use of magic becomes endless, allowing you to add magical attacks into combos without reducing the amount of physical attacks you can do, more than doubling the amount of attacks that can be input before the ending combo. Master Form is very good for aerial combat, supported by its higher-than-average jump, the Aerial Dodge ability, and movements that allow Sora to stay longer in the air. In Master Form, Sora's running and jumping speed are 25% higher than normal, his jump height is 150% and a second jump is possible while in the air, and his maximum midair combo length increases by 2. *'Form Level' Master Form gains 1 experience point for every small Drive Orb obtained, and gains 3 experience points for every big Drive Orb obtained. While leveling up Master Form, having the Jackpot ability and the Wishing Lamp Keyblade equipped will help. Magic Mechanics Like Wisdom Form, Sora performs his magic differently in this form, in fact he uses the finishing move version of the magic, making him can't do the magic combo. *'Fire' - Sora will charge towards the enemy while surronuded by fire shield. *'Blizzard' - Sora will slash the enemy from side then shoot multi directional ice blocks in shotgun style, using it in point blank range will deal massive damage. *'Thunder' - Sora will circle the enemy then summons multiple lightning bolts. *'Reflect' - Nothing's changed, except it's more powerful when deflects the attack. *'Magnet' - The magnet orb will suck the enemies, dealing multiple hits to them, then throws them and suck them again. Appearance Master Form bears a yellow and black color scheme. It is the last Drive Form that Sora gains through the story, apart from Final Form, which is obtained through gameplay. The symbols on his pants are three black crosses arranged in a fancy overlapping pattern. When in Master Form on any world, pale yellow sparkles constantly fall off Sora and create somewhat of a streak behind him when running. Also, the floating Keyblade is held in place by a yellow aura surrounding Sora's hand and the Keyblade he is physically holding seems to have deep yellow electricity flowing through it. *'Halloween Town:' Sora's mask changes into half of the Valor Form mask and half of the Wisdom Form mask, sewn together with a large, crude stitch. *'Christmas Town:' A golden cross appears on Sora's santa hat, while more golden crosses appear on the back of his shirt. *'Space Paranoids:' Sora's circuit lines turn yellow. *'Timeless River:' Sora's health icon gets a yellow tint. File:Sprite Sora N Master.png|Master Form's sprite. File:Sprite Sora HT Master.png|Vampire Sora's sprite in Master Form. File:Sprite Sora CT Master.png|Santa Sora's sprite in Master Form. File:Sprite Sora SP Master.png|Data Sora's sprite in Master Form. File:Sprite Sora TR Master.png|Retro Sora's sprite in Master Form. File:Master Form Orb.png|Master Form as an item. File:Sora HT Master.png|Vampire Sora in Master Form. File:Sora CT Master.png|Santa Sora in Master Form. File:Sora SP Master.png|Data Sora in Master Form. Abilities Tips Leveling *If you want to level this form quickly, you can equip Oathkeeper and Follow the Wind for the draw and Form Boost abilities, then go to Land of Dragons. There is an area there called the Checkpoint that has three destructible items that drop drive orbs. If you destroy all the Heartless in the area and stay in the area, you can enter and exit one zone away to respawn the items, but not the Heartless. Using Fire and Negative Combo is advised to reduce item destruction time. Pros *There are several places to level up Master Form, like Timeless River in Disney Castle, that contains several Heartless that drop the large Drive Orbs. *In this form, Magic can continue endlessly. *Master Forms's combos are all aerial, making easier to hit both ground and aerial enemies. *The finisher, Disaster, can move slowly gathering near enemies, giving the chance to gather many orbs at once. Cons *The fastest way to level up Master Form is by equipping the Draw ability and, if not equipped, it makes it a lot harder. *Master Form has Synch Blade, thus making the combos more durable, making it even harder and time consuming to pick up Drive Orbs. Notes and References fr:Forme Maîtrise es:maestro de formulario Category:Drive Forms